From Ash And Fire: Rising Sun
by Blackleopardcub
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate. Ozei wins the war and the world falls under his tyrannical rule. Aang and Suki have been captured by the firenation and the rest of the gang had been split up. Now with the world is at its most critical lives will be changed, and friendships will be tested. Can the gang defect Ozei? Or will the world be forever under the fire nations control. (Zutara,Sukka
1. Prologue

**hello, fellow zutarians**** be proud its 2018 and zutara is still going strong. ****Now I have read a lot of fanfic probably more then I should but despite this, I haven't read one where the gang had lost the war. when I watched the show this is something that iv always wondered about. so now to satisfy others and my own curiosity I have taken the liberty to answer said question. so...****what if Aang's avatar state never came back? what if Aang had lost the war? What happens now that Ozei's won the war.** **Disclaimer: Avatar has not now nor will it ever be mine sadly.**

Updated**) Feb 6 2019**

00000000000000p0000000p0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Book 3**

**SOZINS COMET PART 4**** (oh the horror)**

(muahahaha) Your weak, just like the rest of your people Ozai laughed to the rock shield Aang had thrown around himself. They did not deserve to exist in this world, IN MY WORLD!. Now prepare to join them. PREPARE TO DIE! he brought his fist down with red flames bursting from them. He backed away before blasting more fire pushing Aang into a rock wall. Harnessing all the strength of the comet he sent another blast breaking the rock shield into peace.

Aang flow against the wall falling to the ground only to be toppled by debris. Ozei stood over Aangs crushed body maniacally laughing "come out little boy". Aang dug himself out using the last of his strength. He laid defeated at the fire lords mercy. With one swift movement, he grabbed the avatar from around his neck hoisting him up in the air. Aang struggled half-heartedly trying to rip his hands away. I could kill you Ozai spoke "I should"."But I won't. "No if I kill you now you would just be reborn and the fire nation would have to start our hunt for you all over again"." So until I find a way to break that pesky cycle I need you alive". With one last menacing chuckle, he flows back to his air balloon.

At the entrance, two guards stood waiting for him. He sharply trusted Aang into their arms before telling them to take him to the cells. Ozai turned his head to watch the earth kingdom burn. Finally, he thought. The world is mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not to far away Suki, Sakka, and Toph looked on in horror as their friend was dragged away. They were quiet for a few seconds looking on in disbelief and in the end, it was Suki that spoke up. We need to get out of here" she said quietly. Sakka nodded and began moving the airship away. Unfortunately, the movement did not go unnoticed

Sokka turned when he heard the startled scream of his name just before a bolt of lightning hit them. The airship shook and the loud rumble of the matter came to a halt. They were falling. Suki quickly grabbed Tophs hand and ran for it. the airship was going down.

Behind them, they heard the window glass break with a shader and a terrifying laugh. They made it to the bottom and opened the ramp. Sokka gulped at the black water below. "DUCK"! They heard Suki's frantic yell. Suki yanked Toph down and pressed her and herself to the cold metal base of the airship. Sakka watched as the fireball sour overhead singing the tips of Tophs hair then heard it hit the water. They were on there feet in an instant and soon saw themselves face to face with Ozai.

Toph pulled up the metal ground before bending it at the rapidly approaching Ozai. She hardly had time to practice her metal sight bending, so much of the metal, she flung never made contact. Suki turned to the rapidly approaching water and made a choice. With a shove, she sent both Toph and Sakka over the edge. Sakka looked up at the airship as he fell and watched with horror. Ozai had grabbed Suki's arm just before she could make the jump. "NO! let go of me she struggled but Ozai was too strong. Ozai used his fire to launch himself and Suki from the crashing airship. SOOKKKAA! Suki had cried.

SUKI! came Sokka's reply before he hit the water.

The water was dark and murky and all Sakka could hear was his pounding heart. He swam upwards dodging the debris from the sunken airship. When Sakka broke the water his eyes were glued to the spot where Suki had been abducted.

Only the splashes of another person reaching the surface drew his attention back to the water.

Tophs arms were flailing as she tried to stay afloat. Sokka immediately swam over to her side and Toph had grabbed onto his shoulders. She coughed wildly spitting up water in her attempt to breathe. They only had a moment to take in the horror-filled view of the airship falling towards them before they were forced back underwater. Somewhere in the confusion, Toph had been torn away from Sokka.

As much as he tried he could not swim against the large wave that formed and it pushed him farther down. The last thing Sokka saw was Tophs limp floating body.

Then it all went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And so ends the prologue. for the actual chapters, I will try to make them longer than this.**

**I will try to update a chapter every weekend and I may or may not update the first chapter this weekend. if not then next Sunday.**

**PS. this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Happy Friday:) **


	2. Dear Sokka

**ALL ZUTARIANS AND TAANGERS LISTEN UP THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!****.****Now there is a partition on a website called and one of the partitions is to have Zutara and Taang happen in the new live-action Netflix adaptation. personally, I have my doubts that the creators would listen to us but if there are enough of us we have a chance. The partition is trying to reach 1000 supporters and at this moment there are 506 signatures which mean we have 494 more to go. You don't have to donate any money but just sign it as I did and it would help. so if you support Taang or Zutara go to this link ...****.****https//p/make-zutara-and-taang-canon-in-the-netflix-live-action-avatar-the-last-airbender-series****.****and put down your signature and spread the word. Tell every Taanger, Zutarian, anybody, you might know that would want this to be a thing. It's an iffy shot but its worth a try so what do you say let's make Zutara and Taang cannon****.****Now that the motivational speech is over let's get to what you actually came here for.**

OOOOOOOOOOO9OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(Dear Sokka)_

_I miss you_

_It has been three weeks now_._ Three weeks since Aangs disappearance. Three weeks since Zuko and I went to battle Azula. Three weeks Since Appa was captured. Three weeks since the Comet. Three weeks since Ozai's _takeover..._Three weeks._

_Zuko and I are ok, we, are surviving as best we can. Every night we go out gathering supplies. Its safer that way. Not as many eyes to watch us. Anything we find we take back to our hideout. It's an old house we stumbled across a few days after we lost Ozai in the woods. Honestly, we've been here so long it feels more like a second home to me now. Zuko wants to leave it though, he thinks we should keep moving so to lessen our chance of getting caught. But Ozai hasn't found us yet and most likely won't. At least that's what I tell myself. I know it's risky staying in one place for so long but where else can we go? The fire nation took over the earth kingdom. At least here we are safeish. Stay safe Sokka._

_Where ever you are._

Katara let the quill pen fall from her hand before closing the journal. Her fingers lightly brush over the engraved design. it had two black and white fish that looked suspiciously like Tui and La and a red dragon encircling it. She found the journal stuffed in a box the first night they were here. It was covered in dirt and dust. and looked like it hadn't been moved in years. It was brown with carved in purple stars lined around the edges. Its silky trim made it feel brand new. Might as well have been, all the pages had been blank except for the first one and the ones she used. Katara opened the journal to the first page and gaze at the neat handwriting. It said:

_...Till We Meet Again..._

_-N_

The sentence brought her chills. Katara had read it a hundred times over and over again but was left with the same question. Who's N? Katara rubbed the pages between her fingertips again. the paper was yellow and ruff. It felt thicker like it was made from a type of stone. It probably was she thought. It was the only thing that gave away the journals true age.

Katara sighed and lifted herself from the wooden floors of her room. She placed the journal on her bed. The bed was soft but warn. The bedsheets had to be replaced and the blanket had many rips and tears. Whoever lived in this room before obviously had been gone for decades. Yet still, Katara couldn't help but feel she was intruding. She felt like she was surrounded by faded memories and long forgotten promises. She glanced at the book and wondered not for the first time if it possible that she stood in Ns bedroom. Katara shook her head to clear the uneasy feeling that had settled over her. Whoever N was shes gone now. No point in obsessing about a dead woman.

Katara gently opened the door letting it swing closed as she left. Her marron colored dress flowed behind her as she walked from the room and down the hallway. She found a total of twelve dresses in her bedroom closet. They were all firenation red only different shades and had their own small intricate design stitched in. The one she wore now had twin dragons. Their tails started just under the sleaves of both sides and ended with both dragons facing each other at the base. Along the walls paint peeled and chipped away exposing the bare stone walls that held the house together. It really was a wonder that the cottage still stood. The stairs squeaked when she made her way down and katara Wouldnt be shocked if a step gave way under her weight. She knew there was a time when the house was lived in and taken care of. A time when the kitchen dishes were dust free and the tables would shine and reflect the candlelight from the gold plated candle holder, that now sat in the middle of the table covered in cobwebs. Or that the wallpaper now ripped and peeled once stood flat with no tares insight giving a slight description of the last people who ever entered where like. She knew that at one point N must have been here otherwise how would her journal be here she had reasoned. But how long ago was that? She couldn't help but ponder the question. At the bottom of the steps, they're laying the remanence of what looked like an old photo smudged to the point of unrecognition. Vary long She sighed before shaking her head to clear the thought.

Katara swung the wooden door open and stepped out of the cottage, taking in a deep breath before starting her daily walk. A cool breeze blow past bringing with it the promise of autumn. It had gotten colder and colder each passing day as the last trace of summer was pushed it all away. But she didn't mind much. The breeze reminded her of her true home at the south pole. She had planned on returning home after they won the war. She missed gran-gran and her peaceful village after all these months she spent from it. Now that Ozei won the war she wondered if she would get the chance. A quack brought her back from her darker thoughts. She smiled as she neared a large pond surrounded by trees. Katara approached silently sitting next to a large tree. She pulled out half a piece of bread from her pockets and broke it into smaller pieces. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the approaching turtle ducks come from underneath a bush. Katara found the pound one day when she and Zuko were searching for nuts and berries. They hadn't found many only enough to count as a light snack. Needless to say, it was a disappointing trip. But on their way back they had wanted to fill their water bottles which Zuko found empty in the cottage when he had gone through all the drawers. Katara had nearly stepped on the nest that was hidden under the leaf litter. Ever since then she would come down around this time to feed the soon to be turtle duck parents the few pieces of food they could spare.

The female duck who she named Lily was the first to great her. This one Katara had noticed was bolder than her mate and much more trusting. She came right up to Katara on the first day and looked her dead in the eye as if challenging her. It didn't take long for the turtle duck to trust her though, and when she did she was more friendly in all senses of the word.

Her mate, however, was the exact opposite. He, on the other hand, was skittish and would run and hide whenever Katara came within twenty feet of him, When he ran away he ran fast earning himself the name Swifty.

Katara tossed the shredded pieces into the pond and watched as Lily and Swifty swam for them. It was little moments like this that helped her forget about the war and where she was. She watched as Lily returned to her nest. Katara had been watching the nest ever since she stumbled upon them and the eggs should be hatching any day now. This part of the woods was quiet and serene, allowing her to be alone and step away from the constant worry of being found. She closed her eyes letting the sound of happy turtle-ducks and calm water wash away her unwanted thoughts.

"Katara"? a voice called from the distance.

She didn't know how long she was there for but when she opened her eyes Katara saw that the sun was beginning to sink.

Katara the voice called again. She still jumped when she heard footsteps growing closer even though she knew that it was only Zuko. He stopped next to the base of the tree that she was lying against. Zuko kneeled next to her glancing at the nest in the distance. " Are they hatching yet"?

Katara shook her head. " They should start to very soon though". Zuko shrugged before standing. He rolled his shoulders back until he felt a crack then gazed at the retreating sun. "Come on we should practice some more before sunset," Zuko said before extending a hand down to her. She huffed an ok before taking his hand.

They made their way to the clearing just behind the cottage. It was a perfect place to train as the trees that surrounded them shielded them from the view of any passerby. Katara grabbed her wooden sword that was lying against a tree stump. Well, she calls it a sword but it was really just a stick that she found one afternoon when she went down to the pond. Zuko had started teaching her the basics as a way to defend herself after her waterbending nearly got them caught.

It happened when they were sneaking into a nobleman house. She hated the fact that they had to steal from people but Katara also knew it was the only way to get enough food especially during the summer when the trees aren't dropping any nuts and the nuts that fell from the last autumn had been snatches by other creatures or already grew mold around them. But still, she felt guilty for taking things from people who may not have enough money to replace it. So they decided to only take from the rich and the nobility who had more money they knew what to do with. Henceforth why they were breaking into a nobleman's house.

At first, everything was going as planned until the man's wife woke in the middle of the night and walked in on us mid-raid. Her screams of a burglar woke up the whole neighborhood alerting every soldier in earshot to our presence. We ran for it but when we opened the door there looked to be a dozen soldiers waiting for them. If they didn't recognize them before they certainly did after Katara water wiped one in the back of his head dragging him out of the way. They did escape but after word got around that the Traitor prince and the avatars waterbender was neer by Ozei doubled the number of soldiers and Zuko and Katara had to go in hiding for a few days.

So to make sure that never happened again she had to learn a new way to defend herself. So every day he would teach her a new move.

Katara swung the stick in a quick powerful motion almost knocking herself off her feet.

"Your stance is to ridged" Zuko called from the sidelines. "Relax, let your body naturally flow with the swords movements and widen your stance". Katara shuffled her feet further apart until she felt her weight was evenly distributed throughout her body. She let her shoulders relax and brought the sword up from touching her left forearm to just below her eyes. This time her stance held strong. Katara glances at Zuko to see him nod his head in approval. " Good, you're a quick study Katara". Katara gave a hopeful smile. Good enough to start practicing with real swords,"?

"No, not quite yet". Katara rolled her eyes " Oh come on Zuko isn't the whole reason you're teaching me how to use a sword is so that I can actually use one"? "I mean what am I suppose to do with a stick"? "Beat them over the head with it"? Zuko shook his head but couldn't help a small smile." You don't even have a sword to use" he pointed out his amusement evident in his voice.

"I could use one of yours".

" No", master Piandao said that one's sword should be a reflection of one's self. If you were going to have a sword we should make it." Besides, duo blades might not be the best fit for you", he deadpanned.

Katara huffed before setting down her stick back on Its stump. She glanced at the sun that was now dipping below the horizon line."We should get a few hours of sleep before we head out tonight".Zuko nodded following her gaze before disappearing into the cottage.

STSTSTSTTSSTSTSTSTSTSSTSTSTSTSTSTTSSYSYSYSYSYST

Sokka's head was pounding and his mussels ached. He felt horrible. Everyone who said that death wouldn't hurt was sadly mistaken. In the gloom of his mind, he heard a faint sound."Sokka...Sokka". It sounded echoey and far away. Was it Yue? has she come to take him to the spirit world?

SOKKA!! The voice called more irritatedly." "I'm here Yue have you come to guide me"?.Sokka heard a faint growl before his body began to shake."

Sokka is not Yue and your not dead so stop messing around and get up already"!!

Sokka bolted right up and opened his eyes. An act he regrets because soon the room was spinning. He winced as he leaned back and brought his hand up to his head were a very large bump was located. Turning his head he saw the sightless green eyes and an impatient earth bender staring him down.

"Bout time Snoozles". Are you ready to join us in the living world yet"? Toph asked sarcastically.

"Toph"? "where...how did we get here"?

Toph shrugged. "I just woke up here two hours before you did". Sokka sat up slowly this time and looked around the room. They were on a boat and the room was small. The floor and walls where wooden with no windows or earth in sight. At the side of his bed was a table with a silver tray of meaty dumplings and a half-eaten sandwich. He took the platter eagerly and began to stuff his face not caring that the dish could very well be poisoned. Evan the fact that he was kidnapped and stuffed into what looked like a sell seemed to slip his mind. Although a persistent earthbender would make sure he didn't forget for long." Are you done yet"? Toph said while tapping her foot.

He placed the last dumpling into his mouth before setting it back on the tray. He looked down at the wooden bed. It was as comfortable as it appeared and Sokka found himself rubbing at the tight knot that formed in his neck. He rolled his shoulders back until he heard a distinct pop than he was up.

Sokka jingled the knob. He was surprised when the door opened. Whoever took them captive wasn't very smart. Sokka poked his head out and looked down the hallway. There was nothing but rows of rooms. "This is so strange," Sokka though. If they were prisoners then were are the guards and why isn't the door locked?

"Sokka look". Toph who was already out of the room had felt her way to the end of the hallway. Her ear was pressed to the wooden wall " I think someones on the other side" Sokka came quietly careful not to make a creek in the floorboards.

He slunk to the walls and peered over the side. Sure enough, three guards with uniforms stood casually in front of the way out. Sokka licked his lips as a plan formulated in his mind. Well, it wasn't much of an elaborate plan really more of a charge in and don't look back type of plan. Toph Sokka said turning back to his blind friend. " do you think you can metal bend"?

"Well, I could if there was metal here to bend". "this place is completely Scott free of any kind of earth".

Sokka glanced around to see that she was right. The boat was made f nothing but wood and copper screws. Come to think of it the only boats like this that Sokka knew of were the ones from the water tribes. How peculiar but Sokka didn't have time to dwell on that. Instead, he told Toph to grab on to his shirt, that he just realized wasn't the one he had on during the Comet and to not let go. Toph reluctantly agreed and took a handful of his blue and white shirt still muttering something about not wanting to play the helpless blind girl. Sokka ignored those comments along with the one of how she could beat these suckers with her arm tied around her back if she had some earth.

He took a deep breath before charging forwards. He heard the guards friendly chatter cease only to be replaced with panicked scurrying out of the way. Sokka smirked in both amusement and shock. He had expected them to be surprised but then attempt to recapture them not look on as they made their escape. But it didn't matter to Sokka whoever has them has already proven that they aren't the brightest.

"Sokka wait"! one of them called. But he didn't stop. He ran up the stairs only slipping once before barging open The door. It led out onto the deck where he immediately caught sight of the Northern water tribe flag whipping in the wind. So it was stolen he thought. He came to a halt as dozens of armed worriers surrounded him and Toph. He turned only to find the worriers from below deck cutting off his exit. His heartbeat quickened and he braced for the firey attack that was sure to come soon.

But it never did.

Instead, the circle opened up to let in a single worrier. Sokkas stance immediately dropped when he caught sight of the familiar blue wolf helmet and when the worrier removed it only one word managed to escape him.

"Dad!?

ZJZJZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZK

AAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Aang)

Aang gasped for air. Water dripped down his bald head into the murky basin below him. His face was a cherry red from being held upside down for so long. at first, he had a minor headache but after two hours he felt lightheaded. He held his eyes closed tight using the rest of his strength to try and break free of the ropes but they refused to budge. when he opened his eyes they met face to face with the soldier. "Please, he coughed stop". The guard didn't answer instead his hand came to rest on the lever. Aang took another deep breath before he was sent back into the basin.

Aang's eyes stung from the chlorine and his lungs burned, begging him to breathe. The build-up in his chest hurt demanding to be released but just when he thought he would black out the lever was pulled forwards and lifted him out. Water spilled from his mouth before fits of coughing followed.

" That's enough general ling, he's ready to talk". the guard that entered had full body armor. the helmet disguised its face but it didn't matter. Aang knows that voice anywhere. Aangs gray eyes narrowed into slits but he just laughed.

"Hello, Avatar".

"Ozei".

OOOOOOOOOOOOO9OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So Sokka, Toph and Aangs part is basically the same but I thought that this was a better way to start off this fanfic. what do you think**

**RNR**


	3. It begins

**Authors note**: **I'm sure you're wondering why this is being uploaded now in the middle of the night at 2 something in the morning but that's just because I do all my best writing at night. But the good news is that you will most likely see this sometime around 9 am or whenever you wake up. And who doesn't want to wake up to a new fanfic chapter right?. Sooooooooo... Enjoy!!!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Aang)

So.. the great and powerful avatar, in my presence oh how lucky can I be. Ozai chuckled sarcastically. He walked circles around Aang as he continued. "I must admit I am disappointed, after all the talk I've heard about you I was hoping for more of a challenge.

" Let me go" Aang yelled continuing his struggle.

"What so you can run free"? "So you can continue your pathetic attempt to stop me"? His amused tone dropped to a dangerous level." Now, why would I ever do that".

"Please listen" Aang pleated. The four nations are meant to be just that four. Why can't you see that what your doing is wrong? You're hurting a lot of people and destroying their lives. But you don't have to play the bad guy. You can still fix this. You can still be the best Firelord for your people.

If Aang could he would have offered Ozai his hand. he refused to believe that anyone can be that heartless.

Ozai stared at the monk who swayed upside down from his ceiling. Then Aang wasn't sure but he heard a small chuckle. Was the Firelord was laughing at him? Ozai gave a slow sarcastic clap.

"Wow...I mean bravo avatar bravo" he laughed. " I feel so touched he said while placing a hand over his heart. or at least the spot where his heart would have been if he had one."You've brought tears to my eyes. Ahahaha. he fake wiped away a tear before sobering.

"Save your breath I'm not here because I feel bad about winning" he sneered."No, I'm here because my trader of a brother is messing with my plans and until I have him and the rest of the white lotus members in my custody he will continue to be a nuisance". "He nearly reconquered Ba Sing Sa in the name of the earth kingdom during Sozins Comet. That can not happen again. That is why you are going to tell me where they are hiding.

" What makes you think I would know where he is"? Aang has no idea where Iroh could have been though he had glimpsed a sight of a camp on his way to fight Ozai and wouldn't be surprised if it belonged to Iroh. But Ozai didn't know that so maybe he could feign Cluelessness.

"Call it a hunch" Ozai retorted.

"Well, it looks like your hunch was wrong. I don't know anything about his whereabouts.

"Don't play dumb with me avatar. your not a very convincing lier you know".

Aang stayed quiet keeping his head turned and avoiding eye contact. " I wonder Ozai continued. "If you would be as clueless if one of your dear friend's life depended on it". "At this Aang's eyes meet Ozais and he knew he got the avatar's attention."Maybe that female worrier"? Aang said nothing. "Or that earth bender"? Aang said nothing. "Or how about my traitorous son or that pathetic excuse of a worrier from the south". Still, Aang said nothing. "Or maybe that waterbender that managed to escape my grasp so long ago". Aang flinched at that and Ozai gave an evil smile on this.

" Ah the waterbender, Tell me young avatar what would you do if I had her right now"?

Aang closed his eyes tightly while Ozai continued not wanting to imagine it at all.

"Would you shout",? "Would you scream to me at how much you hated me"? "Or would you beg for me to let her go"?

Aang eyes closed tighter.

" Tell me avatar could you bear to watch as I tortured her. As I tore her apart limb by limb until she is nothing but a lifeless corpse in my hand.

Don't you dare touch her"!Aang yelled unable to keep it in any more. Ozai Wore a smirk before turning to Ling." Take him back to his sellers and don't let him out of your sight". Ling nodded before waving over two additional guards to his side. Ozai licked his lips as he walked out. The clanger of two metal bars was all Aang heard before he was let down.

"You," Ozai said before gripping the soldiers shirt and hosting him off the ground until they met eye to eye. Ozai spoke in a low tone."Take your best men and search the woods". Find that waterbender. I don't care how you do it just bring her back alive. The Guard nodded quickly and when Ozai through him to the ground he scattered to his feet then out the door. Leaving only a shadow in his wake.

ZKZKKZZKKZZKKZKZKZZKKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZZKKZKZZKKZKZKZ.

(Katara)

Zuko and Katara sat crouched underneath a window. They choose a very rich widowed noblewoman which Katara had noticed are quite plentiful in the firenation capital. They were both dressed in their black jumpsuits. the ones they used when they went hunting down Yon-Ra. The two carefully peeked in through the window. The house was dark and by what she could see they were glancing into the living room. The women had a red couch that could seat four people comfortably facing her fireplace. A glass side table sat next to it holding a large oil lamp and a golden egg. Zuko pulled at the window and surprisingly it opened. Guess she didn't think that anyone would dare steal from a noble Katara mused. Zuko pushed himself through before holding his hands out for her. Katara took them and easily hoisted herself up and over the windowsill. from there, they split up.

Zuko Took the living room while Katara Head straight for the kitchen. The kitchen had white marble floors and black marble countertops. The table was also glass with a black frame. And around it sat six empty chairs. Katara Faintly wondered why she would need so many chairs if it was just her but she pushed that thought aside when her eyes set on the brown wicker fruit basket in the middle of the table. She opened the brown bag she had sitting at her waist and slid the apples, moon peaches, and grapes into its waiting mouth. Katara then soundlessly brought one of the chairs to the base of the nobles cabinets before standing on it. The extra two feet it gave her allowed Katara to reach and bag the bread on top. She then jumped down landing lightly on her feet. Katara then made her way to the frig. Inside was packed with all types of Fish, Borr-roasts, and fruits. Katara ignored the meat. There was no point in taking it when it would go bad in a matter of days. Instead, she took everything else and by the time she was done, it looked like there had been almost nothing there, to begin with.

"Katara". She heard Zuko whisper from the kitchen entrance. Katara turned to him in a silent yes. " Come look at this" he insisted tilting his head for her to follow. She followed him up the stairs wincing at every creek they made. Katara glanced into the room at the top of the stairs. She held in a gasp when she saw the sleeping form of the noblewomen. She froze worried that any move she made would wake her. Katara felt a warm hand grasp hers before pulling her along."Don't worry" Zuko whispered shes asleep. They made their way to the room in the far back. The room had a small twin bed in the far corner and a large pink dresser that held another oil lamp along with three pictures. Katara stopped to look at them.

One of them was a painting of the window. The other two had a boy no older then Zuko and a man with a black beard. There was a scroll underneath it and Katara carefully picked it up. It read: Ozak and Luther may angi light your path. "Its what people say when a soldier was killed in battle" Zuko answered her unspoken question. Katara felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. That's why the noble lived alone. Her husband and son were killed. Katara felt sorry for the women she knew what it was like to lose someone to the war. She sighed placing the scroll back underneath the photo. Katara saw Zuko standing in the closet and joined him. He was looking at a chest that sat on the closet shelf." What do you think is in it"? She asked.

"Money hopefully" he replied. Zuko brought the chest down and held it in front of her. Katara uncorked her water pouch and froze the water on the lock. With a jerk of her arms, the lock expanded then shattered. The pieces made a clinking sound as they hit the ground. Zuko and Katara stood very still looking at each other with the same worried expression on their faces. Only when they heard the peaceful snores of the sleeping women did Katara dare relax letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Zuko opened the chest to reveal thirty gold and silver bits. The two teens looked at each other asking an unspoken question. Should they take it or leave it? Katara was torn. On one hand, she felt bad stealing from a lovely lady who lost her family but on the other hand she knew with a home this big there was more money filled chests were this o e came from and Katara was sure she wouldn't miss one chest. She nodded to Zuko who nodded back before letting the chest drop into his bag that was full of pillows and blankets from the living room. "We should go"Katara whispered. Zuko only nodded his head before following her out the way they came.

(**Time skip)**

The moon showed brightly over Katara's head. It's soothing light cast over her as she and Zuko run through the firenation capital. The two stopped when they made it to the center of the capital streets and hid behind a building. The reason? Because of the two voices, they heard in the distance. The sound of metal boots hitting the sidewalk got closer and closer. Katara crouched low listening closely as the voices grew louder.

" Sigh I don't know why we have to do this every night" one guard grumbled

"You heard what Ozai said this was the last place the waterbender was seen" The other chastise. "Our job is to get rid of all opposers to Ozai's rule that might become a threat.

Zuko and Katara shared a glance.

" What opposers? we already won the war who does he think is going to challenge him"?

"Well, What about the fire prince? Rumors say he ran off with the avatar and hasn't been heard from since".

Katara felt Zuko tense beside her at the mention of his title.

"Yeah right, that's just a myth".

"No, it's true I tell ya haven't you seen the ember island players"?

Katara cringed at the mere thought of the play and she silently cursed whoever wrote the awful thing. But they were right about one thing she couldn't help but think. She could almost here acter Ozai menacing laugh._ You see its too late. the comet is already here and I'm unstoppable._ Katara shivered. when she first saw that play she refused to believe that they would lose the war and had pushed any form of doubt from her mind. She wished before she and Zuko went to battle Azula that the play had it wrong. That Ozai didn't win and that Aang came back. I guess I didn't wish hard enough she thought.

"Yeah right everyone knows its strick speculation".

"Oh yeah well what do you think happened to him"?

"He probably got some foreign illness from his time away from home and died".

"Well, in that case, don't you think his death would have been reported"?

The guard shrugged whatever let's just get this round done.

The two guards stood in the clearing in silence for a few moments. Zuko and Katara were about to slip away when the guard started to speak again.

Hey, Bob you going to the end of the war parade?

What and listen to The Firelord brag about capturing the avatar? I'd rather pass. are you, Meuska,?

So Aang did come back Katara thought. Does that mean he was killed? No, he said captured so does that mean...

Meuska shrugged his shoulders. Maybe. With that, the two guards continued on there way.

The sound of footsteps faded and Katara slowly raised herself from her crouching position. She felt warm. Like the kind of warmth, she felt when she and Sokka got a letter from their dad. Or when Sokka busted their father out of prison and she got to see him again which at the time she thought she never would. Aang was alive. Her friend was alive...The avatar was alive.

STSTSTSTTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSSTTSTSSTTSTSSTTSTS

(Sokka)

Sokka sat hunched below deck. he hugged the tiger seal furred blanket closer around his body. They sat in the mess hall on the other side of the bedroom chambers. He sighed as he looked around. They were surrounded by soldiers who all took a spot around the center table talking and gossiping to there fellow warriors. The sound of their voices faded away however when his mind wandered back to the day of the comet. He remembered the airships and watching Aang fight the Firelord. He remembered how Ozei had spotted them and how he and Toph had plunged into the freezing cold, mercy, black water. The memory was so vivid he felt almost transported back in time. His teeth chattering in his head. The sound of Burning metal and the taste of seawater rushing in his mouth every time he dares to take a breath. His legs and arms burning desperately trying to keep himself afloat and the overwhelming constant feeling of how close to death he really was.

But the worst thing was the feeling of his heart being torn in two when he watched Ozei fly off with Suki screaming for him. Or the equally as painful moment when he realized that this was probably the last time he would ever see her. His heart ached at the thought. It was almost unbearable to think he could live in a world where Suki wasn't by his side. A large hand rested on Sokka's shaking shoulder bringing him out of his dark thoughts. "Cold,"? asked a deep voice. Sokka nodded his head without taking his eyes from the floor. It wasn't a total lie. The last thing he remembered was it being summer. now it sure doesn't feel like summer. It wouldn't be so cold had it been a little less windy or if it was actually day time Sokka mused. He wondered just how long he had been unconcise.

It took Sokka a few seconds to realize the man was still talking and he only caught a few words. Something... something...glad you're ok... yadda...yadda...hope you get better...something...something...Tea. When the man stopped talking Sokka thought he had finally left. But when his eyes caught sight of his boots he realized he was being asked something. " I'm sorry what did you say"?

"I said do you want some tea" the voice repeated. Sokka nodded. The man walked away and came back a few minutes later to hand Sokka a full cup. He took it gratefully and drank it slowly. The man took a seat across from him with his own cup in hand. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the warmth of their tea. Sokkas gaze shifted from the floor to the dark brown liquid. He watched the tea swirl in his cup letting the steam tickle his face in its calm dance. He sighed. He supposed that he should say thank you. It was the polite thing to do he reasoned. Really he was just afraid of slipping back into his thoughts of Suki if he sat quietly for much longer. Sokka tore his gaze from the cup and opened his mouth to speak but when his eyes landed on familiar copper eyes his voice died in his through.

His mouth opened and closed before it broke out into a large smile. "Chit-sang"? he gasped. Sokka remembered him from the boiling rock when he and Zuko went to bust his dad out of prison. He looked exactly the same as he did before. The only change is that instead of the marron prison outfit he wore the southern water tribe warrior garment. He also remembered the last time he saw him was when he, his dad, Haru, and the others had escaped through the tunnel Toph created and that felt like a long time ago. Chit-sang gave a half smile " So you do remember me". he said jokingly.

"I.." before Sokka could get out a word Toph came stumbling in next to him. "Oh, Toph...Toph Guess who it is"! Sokka said pointing excitedly to Chit-Sang. Toph followed the sound of Sokka's voice to the wooden bench holding onto the wall as she inched. She plopped into the seat next to him saying " Ok Sokka you got me who is it"? Sokka briefly remembered that the floors were all wood and that Toph couldn't see who he was pointing at.

"Its Chit-sang"! a few seconds went by before Toph turned her head sideways and asked"...Who.."?

"You know Chit-sang".

" Right because saying his name twice means that I know who he is" Came Tophs Sarcastic reply". It had acquired to Sokka that Toph had never had a real conversation or formally met Chit-sang.

"He helped Me, Suki, Zuko, and my dad escape from the boiling rock". He forced back sorrow at the mention of Suki's name. It felt like she just got her back and now she was gone again. Sokka was spared from the thought when his dad finally came down the stairs.

Hakoda walked through silencing everyone. Hakoda didn't even look their way instead, coming up to him and Toph. His voice was low when he whispered" follow me" to them both. They both stood up and Toph discretely held on to Sokka's shirt. Hakoda led them to a secluded part of the boat on the other side. when the doors were open Sokka recognized the war room. "Sorry," Hakoda said, "I just thought it would be better if we had a privet place to talk". Sokka and Toph haven't even made it to a seat before Hakoda started talking.

After we were separated in the air temple Hakoda began we had run into a few members of our crew that escaped during blacksun. They had recovered one of our boats so we set out to sea in search of you. Finally, our search took us to the earth kingdom. We found Haru along to way. We arrived when your airship went down. Sokka nodded his face looked grave as he remembered that day. That's how we found you two Hakoda finished his sons change of mood did not go unnoticed by him.

"Three" was all the stoic teen said.

Hakoda looked at his son in complete confusion. Sokka's eyes didn't leave the ground when he said "There were three of us. Hakoda then turned to Toph or at least she thinks he did. she had felt so. someone's eyes on her.

"Suki was with us but she was captured by Ozei," Toph said her shoulders slumped. There was a moment of silence that followed her statement. Hakoda looked at his son before breaking the silence."I'm sorry" he said. "Sokka... where are the others". it was clear what Hakoda meant by that. He was worried about his daughter. Aang was also taken, hostage and Katara and Zuko had gone to face Azula. They could be anywhere. Another stretch of silence.

Sokka shook his head and raised his eyes. "It's ok we'll get her back". "We'll get them all back." We just need a plan".

"Sokka". but he ignored his father." Last time you and Suki were captured they took you to the boiling rock, right?

"Sokka".

well, odds are that's where they have Suki and maybe Katara and Zuko also.

"Sokka".

So all we need to do is break in and rescue them. So maybe if we...

"SOKKA"! Hakoda's son had looked up his eyes full of hope. He rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder and sighed. " We can't just go and break into a fire nation camp especially not now."Well of course not we have to be sneaky about it but...

No, you don't understand we are not breaking into a fire nation prison. Hakoda could see his sons face fall and all of his hope had drained in that instant. It broke Hakoda to say what he said next. "Look you and the avatar gave it your best shot but the war is over now and we didn't come out on top. The best thing we can do now is to go back to the South pole and prepare to defend our tribe. Sokka shook his father's hand off. "I can't just leave Suki, I won't. Hakoda could hardly meet Sokka's eyes. He knew that look. It had plagued his own when Kya had been killed. The look of a broken heart.

I'm sorry, Sokka. but Sokka cut him off. How could you! How could you just give up and go home! How can you abandon Katara again when she needs you. Sokka was standing now. A real warrior knows when to stand and fight! A real warrior also knows when to step back Sokka! His dad was yelling now as the two stood eye to eye. Do you think I want to leave my little girl in some prison to rot? I don't but there are more pressing matters to deal with. It's my job to make the hard choices whether you like them or not. A long moment passed as the two had a silent battle of wills. Sokka was the first to break eye contact before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

(Time skip)

(Toph)

Toph felt her way down the hall grabbing the walls each time the boat would rock. By this time the sun had started to creep over the horizon. Toph had given a few hours to let the fight blow over before she started her hunt for Sokka. She found him in the room they had woken up in. When she heard the bed squeak she imagined him laying on his back glaring up at the ceiling. Toph stumbled her way to the bed and sat at the end. Sokka didn't move.

" He's right you know". Toph hated to admit it bit Hakoda was right. The war had just ended so the fire nation will be on guard more. then ever now and she said as much to Sokka. "It's all my fault" Sokka whispered. Toph wasn't sure if he said it more to himself or to her."It's not your fault Sokka".

"Yes, it is"!Sokka buried his head in the relatively flat pillow. " If I had just gone faster Suki could have made it, she would have.

"Should of, would of, Could of it doesn't matter how". Sokka said nothing. Look Sukis not a firebender and from what you told us about the boiling rock she should be fine. "Sukis not helpless and this isn't the first time she was there". Sokka nodded or at least Toph thought he did when she heard the pillow ruffle.

"What about Katara," He asked. "Zuko and Suki have been there before but not her".

Toph scooted closer." "Maybe she's, not there". "They could have escaped capture as we did". Sokka could at least take comfort in that Toph thought. Though she would never admit it that was the only thing keeping her from marching into Hakoda's chambers and demanding they turn around. Sokka sat up and Toph rested her head on his lap. She pulled her knees up on the bed and the two just sat there together in silence.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZZKKZKZZKZKZKZKZK

(Katara)

Katara pasted around the living room of the old cottage. She and Zuko had gotten home just as the sun started to rise and her head was spinning. The relief and joy she first felt at the thought that Aang was still alive had left and was replaced by a thick almost smothering feeling of worry and panic. Aang was alive. He is alive but captured. He is being held right now and by Ozai who is the most ruthless person shes ever known. Who knows what he could be doing to him.

Back and forth, back and forth her feet went. Starting from the left then to the right in an oval like a circle as her mind spun up possible things that could be happening to him right now.

Ozai could be torturing him right now. Is he? Katara wouldn't put it past him. And if he is what was he doing to him. Is he ripping out his teeth, slicing his skin with a boiling hot dagger or could it be something far worse? She could almost see Aangs bruised and battered face moaning in unimaginable pain looking up at him begging Ozai to stop.

Kataras pacing started to grow quickly the more and more she thought about it.

And what if Ozai did plan to kill him? Katara had been with Aang for so long she felt as if she grew up with him. She couldn't Imagin a world without him and didn't want to. With this, another thought struck her mind. Sure Aang was alive now but for how long? Were Aangs days numbered? If they are how many days did he have left? Would it be in a Month, A week,...Tomorrow? Katara's mouth became dry. Oh, La...What if it's TODAY!? What if he was being killed at this very moment? What if Ozai wanted to tell the whole firenation of Aangs death at this end of the war party...Or worse still. What if it didn't happen already and Ozai wanted to instead do a public execution for the whole world to see? What if...

Katara felt a warm hand on her shoulder disrupting her path and stopping her in her tracks.

" Katara breathe" Zukos soft voice demanded. Katara had only just realized she was hyperventilating. Her legs were burning and her heart beat as if she had just run a marathon. Katara turned to face him. "Zuko what if Aangs... I mean what if Ozai"...

" He won't," Zuko said gently squeezing her shoulder reassuringly." How can you be so sure"? Katara stared him in the eye when she spoke the hesitant words. "Because Aang is the avatar if he dies another one would just be reborn and Ozai knows it" Zuko answered his golden gaze never once wavering." Zuko I'm scared". Katara's voice sounded small and meek. As if her voice was still recovering from all the panicked screaming she did in her head.

"Don't be we'll find a way to get him out". Katara nodded taking comfort in the unspoken promise." Ok...ok" she said finally calming her breath to a normal rate.

"The real question is how" Zuko muttered to himself letting his hand fall from her shoulder. She faintly missed the warmth from it but the thought was pushed to the back of. her mind by the more pressing matter at hand. With her hysteria gone Katara remembered something, the guard had said. "What about the end of the year parade" She suggested. Zuko gave her a perplexed look prompting her to elaborate. "The guard...Bob was it"? "He said something about the Firelord being their to brag about capturing the avatar". "If we can get there, then we might be able to learn where he's being kept". Zuko nodded along in understanding.

" And then what"?" We don't know where the parade is happening and even if we did my face is known throughout the firenation, how are we supposed to get in without being recognized" Zuko reasoned.

"We'll find a poster. Surely Ozai wants a big crowd so he has to have some kind of publicity for it. " As for the other things we'll deal with it when its time," Katara said confidently fighting back a yawn.

"Let's get some rest and think about it in the morning" Zuko sighed.

Katara wanted to point out that it technically was already morning but decided to let it slide and instead made her way to her bedroom. She sighed flopping on her bed before staring up at the ceiling. She reached under her pillow pulling out a wood chunk that had came off of her dresser weeks ago. She swung herself horizontally on the vertical bed letting her head drop off the mattress. Katara pulled back the covers to reveal the wooden bedside that had tali marks edged into it. She held the wood chunk and placed next to the last tali then scrapped it along the side until a new mark was made. Katara sat up grabbed her quill from the floor and opened her journal to a fresh new page and started writing.

_Dear Sokka..._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Authors note:** **So it begins. I think this is a much better way to start off fic. Until next time. Leopardcub out**.


End file.
